Definition
by bonne-voyage
Summary: When one man can define the other, what becomes the definition? A drunken Harry stumbles upon Snape, upset and bemused. Slash insues!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is SLASH - to be more precise, HP/SS slash, and if that's not for you, don't read this. None of the characters of the Harry Potter universe are mine, except those whom I have invented. No suing, no flaming, no beating me around the head with a hard stick. There is also a tiny tiny tiny bit of slash between some other character(s) - but you'll have to wait and see!  
A quick warning - this story starts with a sex scene, but it is important, so please don't be put off. This story does not take into consideration the events of HBP, so don't worry.  
Enjoy!  
x - The Artisan - x

-x-x-x-x-

Definition.

Severus opened his door, bleary eyed and annoyed. Suddenly, he was staggering underneath a weight draped about his shoulders. Grunting slightly, he shook it off, and it fell heavily to the floor with an "oomph!".

Raising his head from the ground, Harry Potter blink up with red rimmed eyes and an unshaven face, and muttered, " 'lo Sev'rus."  
Snape rubbed his face.

"Potter," he spat, pulling the other man to his feet, "what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your randy toy boy?" Severus really was too old for this. And too bloody tired.

At Snape's words, Harry burst into tears, flinging himself onto his old Professor once more.

Falling back onto the floor, Harry's body lay on top of Severus. Snape could smell the Fire whisky on the boy's breath every time he sobbed into Snape's neck.

The troches were burning down towards the end, and the warmth from the last glowing embers in the fire still filled the air. The flickering light cast odd shadows around the room, reinforcing Snape's belief that this was some bizarre dream.

"What, in Merlin's name, is the matter, Potter?"

Sitting up, holding onto Harry's shoulders, Snape shook him.

"D-Draco..." Harry hiccupped.

"Yes, what about him?"

"He... I... I caught him in bed with another man!" and tears began swelling up once more in Harry's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not surprised… Why would Draco want someone like me? I'm pathetic. Worthless. A freak!" Harry cried, burying his face into his hands.

Grabbing Harry's chin, Snape forced him to look into his own eyes.

"You are not ANY of those things. Draco is a fool if he thinks he can improve on you."

Harry gazed into Severus' black eyes. Severus looked back, shocked at what he saw in the impossibly green pools before him. It was almost feral - an animalistic sort of hunger and need, mixed with a startling desperation.

Suddenly, Harry crushed his lips on Severus'. A warm moist line was traced on Severus' lower lip and he gasped. As soon as his mouth opened, Harry thrust his tongue inside. Caressing the roof of Severus' mouth and tongue, groaning all the while, Harry explored and mapped every part of the moist cavern.

The slightly bitter-sweet taste of the whisky, and a hint of honey, entered Severus' mouth.

Returning to his senses, Snape pushed the drunken Harry back, speechless with what he hoped was outrage.

However, Harry had different ideas. Stepping forward once more, he pressed their bodies together, and urged his erection into Severus' thigh. Grabbing Severus' own hardening penis with one hand, and pulling his face down with another, Harry latched on to his neck, licking and sucking the soft skin, whilst stroking the quivering member firmly.

With a moan, Severus pulled away again, taking quick steps backward, until he hit the side of his sofa. Harry pushed Severus onto the cushions, and straddled his narrow hips. Grinding his erection into Severus', Harry began unbuttoning the thin shirt that kept him from bare skin, nipping and sucking the revealed skin, his fingers working quickly.

As soon as the shirt was removed, Severus attempted to remove Harry, but Harry muttered a quick piece of wandless magic, and Severus' arms were pinned above his head. Shifting his hips, the two erections met and Severus gasped at the wave of pleasure, throwing back his head. Harry threw off his clothes.

Snape shook his head, saying, "Harry… no! No, no... you shouldn't be doing this… you're drunk…!" punctuated with a gasp and moan of pleasure as Harry moved his fisted hand up and down the warm shaft between Severus' legs.

Lifting Severus legs onto his shoulders, Harry silenced Severus with his mouth. Still pumping, squeezing slightly in an irregular pattern to stop Snape from ejaculating, Harry whispered words into Severus' ear, throaty and deep.

Severus began crying out for more, still pivoted on the edge of climax. "More… more, please Merlin, more!"

Forsaking his better judgement, Severus focused on the needle of desire, stabbing into him, as he writhed beneath the weight settled above him. Begging over and over for more, arching towards contact and the source of pleasure.

Another touch of wandless magic, and Harry's fingers were coated with lubricant. Inserting one into Severus' tight hole, he stroked the warm skin inside, the muscular walls tightening around his digit. Another one went in, scissoring the ringed muscle. Snape's penis was aching, the words leaving his lips an incoherent babble of begging and pleading. Preparing his cock, Harry angled himself, and thrust forward into Severus, hitting the prostate gland.

Both cried out together, and as Harry built a rhythm, their breaths were short and moan filled. Releasing Snape's arms, Harry continued, gasping, and Severus clenched the cushions, the fabric twisted in his grasp.

In and out again and again, shouts of pleasure filled the air.

Slamming once more into Severus' prostate, he came crying out Harry's name, breathless and throaty. Snape's clenching muscles dragged Harry over into ecstasy and a silent cry came from his mouth, as he threw back his head.

Sliding out slowly, Harry let Severus' legs drop off his shoulders. Lying on top of the body beneath him, Harry's breath slowed down, and he dropped off.

Severus shifted the body above over to the side, and closed his eyes. His breath was still quick and irregular, as his heart returned to a normal rate. Only one thought drifted through his sated mind.

Some dream.

-x-x-x-x-

Remember people, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hello again, y'all! Sorry for the wait, but I have been ULTRA busy, like you would not believe. Anyway, thank you very very very much to those kind people who reviewed, and here is the next chapter!

-x-x-x-x-

Definition.

Still warm from the previous evening, the room was empty.

The only sounds perforating the quiet stillness was a light crackle of the dying fire and the muffled breathing.

Harry looked at the older man lying opposite him, the pale chest rising and falling in a soft regular rhythm. Here and there were scar marks - the white skin puckered where dark magic had scored themselves harshly into the wizards' body and soul. Marks from Harry's rough treatment during the night left red patches and scratches.

The couch where they had lain gave off the distinguishable odour of sweat, mixing with the earthy aroma of the fire and the lingering fragrance of something like sandalwood.

A deep sorrow made Harry's green eyes glitter, the unshed tears welling up beneath the sooty black lashes brushing his cheeks as he squeezed them shut.

Pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars, Harry remained silent. All the while, he was shouting at himself inside.

I raped him… I raped him! No… no, he wanted it, I wanted it… but what if he denies it? He'll hate me for ever… why did I want it? I did it just for revenge, didn't I? It was the drink… I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing…

Sighing in frustration and flinging down his arms, Harry looked around the room, reminiscing about the time he had spent there previously.

In his last year, and for the months following his graduation, Harry had been taught by Severus in these rooms, hour after hour, the Dark Arts, Occlumency, Legilimency, and some serious Potion making drilled into his skull until he could recite word perfect most of the texts he'd read, and perform flawlessly wandless magic that was certainly against the law.

In the time they had spent together, Severus and Harry had grown to known each other. Their relationship became progressively more comfortable, and Harry found it easy to relate his experiences, and on one particularly embarrassing occasion, his inexperience.

Severus never laughed, or sneered, or criticised, and Harry grew to respect the Potions Master in turn, admiring his skill, and looking up to him for so, so much.

Severus, the legal guardian of Draco Malfoy, after his father, Lucius, had been killed by the Dark Lord, was supportive of Harry's developing crush on Draco.

He knew the hardships they had both suffered, and believed that, even just for a purely sexual reason, having someone to turn to during the war was a necessity, not a luxury.

The hard grafts and demands of endless fighting and stress could make a person withdraw, and tense. But Harry and Draco moved past a sexual intent, Harry announcing his love for Draco, at long last, to his friends, who were supportive as he imagined.

Severus was uncertain, however. He knew the folly of a Malfoy, from first hand experience, and warned Harry that he should not be surprised if Draco did not reciprocate. It proved to be Severus who was surprised. Draco and Harry announced their plan to perform the Bond of Equals, and they seemed to be extremely happy.

Unfortunately, Harry was having difficulty lately. Draco was reserved around him, leaving for long periods of time during the night with no explanation as to where or why, and snapped at Harry for the slightest of things.

Concerned, Harry had tried to engage Draco in conversation, but it proved useless. So, determined to straighten out whatever it was that was wrong, Harry decided to treat Draco and himself to a weekend away, in a cottage in the Lakes.

Going out and purchasing everything necessary, intent on surprising his lover, Harry snuck back to their shared apartment. On entering the lounge, he heard talk in the bedroom.

Uncertain, but anxious, Harry continued with trepidation. Only to find Draco plummeting himself into a long bodied, well tanned man beneath him. They grasped at each others skin, glistening with sweat. As they climaxed, Harry, previously frozen with shock, cried out. As the two sweaty bodies separated, Harry stumbled out. Draco watched him leave, his grey eyes shadowed by his pure hair, plastered to his damp forehead.

Harry fled the apartment, and headed straight for Muggle London. Drowning his sorrows in as much alcohol as he could, he went to Hogsmeade, and continued to sink himself into endless glasses of Firewhisky.

Somehow reaching the castle, and stumbling through the corridors, Harry found himself outside a familiar door, one that he vaguely connected to comfort.

And then…

Harry sighed again. His pacing had carried him into the bathroom, and he slipped into the shower. As the hot water pounded down, turning his skin red, Harry worried about what he should do. Should he leave? If he stayed, he doubted he could deal with Severus. If he left, that would be cowardly.

Stepping out of the shower, performing a nifty piece of wandless magic, Harry dried himself, and went out to retrieve and clean his clothes.

Snape still slumbered peacefully, so Harry rummaged around in the man's desk drawers, and pulled out a beautiful quill which stirred a distant memory, some black ink and a spare piece of parchment. He wrote:

_Dear Professor,_

_I doubt there are any words that I could possibly use to rectify what I did last night, and I fear that you will despise me for it eternally. However, I will be close at hand, in Hogsmeade, if there is anything you wish for. Please accept my deepest apologies, and my sincere regret._

Yours, in penance,  


_H. Potter._

Deciding that it was formal enough, considering what he had done, Harry left the parchment in plain sight on the desk, and took one last fleeting look at the body spread over the sofa.

Stepping out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, the air was crisp and fresh. Still early in the morning, the horizon was tinted in a fabulous pink, and the grass was crested with a layer of pearly frost.

Falling into a brisk pace, Harry set off to Hogsmeade, to find some sort of lodging, intent on staying nearby so that Snape could incite what he considered appropriate compensation.


End file.
